scheiben_des_schicksals_zeichen_der_zeitfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Grenzenlose Macht
24. Praios 1017 * Zerstörter Wagen auf dem Weg * Angriff auf die Gruppe (scheinbar Feinde Yeshinna's) * weiter nach Greifenfurt 29. Praios 1017 * wir finden einen verrückten Zwerg (Attak) * ist irre geworden nachdem er scheinbar einen anderen Verrückten (Urien) getötet hat * beide "prophezeihen" Dinge, manchmal auch genau dasselbe * in einem klaren Moment sagt Attak: "Führt die Brüder heim" * er wohnt in einem Raum voller Zeichnungen/Prophezeihungen an den Wänden, eine besonders auffallend 1. Rondra 1017 * Leibwächterauftrag und Untersuchung der Baustelle des Klosters Arras de Mott * Quin aus Gratenfels, ein Schüler Amaltheas, und Imadella, eine sehr hübsche Südländerin, werden ebenfalls angeheuert * Abends Ankunft in Weihenhorst, Unterbringung bei Wirt/Lokalheld 2. Rondra 1017 * Reise + Übernachtung im Freien * Angriff von Orks in der Nacht 3. Rondra 1017 * Reise + Übernachtung in Ruinen von Corwick * Geistererscheinungen 4. Rondra 1017 * Reise + Übernachtung in Waldhütte * Yeshinna's Geburtstag wird nicht groß gefeiert * Angriff Imadellas auf Pawel, der fast dabei stirbt * Nana Yu heilt, Imadella (Agentin von Marchesa, einer Feindin Pawels) flieht 5. Rondra 1017 * Ins Gebirge / Steinschlaganschlag: 1 Todesopfer (Praiosgeweihter) / viele Verletzte / Angreifer unbekannt * Übernachtung in Felsspalte 6. Rondra 1017 * Stimmung bedrückt, Nebel, Nieselregen * Ankunft in Arras de Mott * es fällt ein dunkler Hügel auf, ein kleiner Fluss, Arbeiterlager vor ehemaligen Dorf * Das Kloster mit all seinen strengen Ge- und Verboten wird den Helden vorgestellt * Magie ist verboten und wird hart geahndet * verbotene Orte: Krypta * Andachten sind zu besuchen * Nicholas de Mott, der derzeitige geistige Führer (Hoher Lehrmeister) des Klosters, wünscht tägliche Berichte * Abendessen + Besuch bei dem Hohen Lehrmeister * Ordensbrüder sollten nicht angesprochen werden / keine falschen Anschuldigungen / keine Lügen * es verschwinden immer wieder Kräuter und Werkzeuge / ein Zimmermann ist zu Tode gekommen / vor 3 Wochen Seile gerissen / kaputte Winden / vor 2 Wochen Gerüst zusammengebrochen (ein Bein eingequetscht und ein geborchener Arm) / Sägen verschwunden und in alten Hütten wieder gefunden * Die Helden beziehen ihre Stellung, Wachen werden aufgestellt, Lampen nachts aufgeteilt, tagsüber wachen alle, zusätzlich Kontrolle der Gerüste und Gerätschaften 7. Rondra 1017 * Am Morgen Hühner alle tot: vergiftet! * Gift im Futter gefunden * Wahrscheinlich am Abend oder Nachmittag gestorben * Novizin Larissa hat sie gefüttert, das Gift war im Krankenzimmer * Die Verdächtigen scheinen alle die Wahrheit zu sagen, keiner sei schuld.. * Nachmittags taucht ein Pferd eines Lowanger Magisters ohne Reiter auf, Magister spurlos verschwunden, aber scheinbar am Leben (Dank Untersuchung seiner Alchemistenschale) 8. Rondra 1017 * noch Nachts: Hütten der Arbeiter brennen ** Orks? Gruppe verfolgt sie bis Morgengrauen ins Gebirge, kann sie aber nicht einholen und kehrt um * Kloster wird angegriffen von Krähen * Wismund tot * Krähen verschwinden und hinterlassen ein großes Chaos, viele Verletzte * Audienz bei Lehrmeister * Die Helden finden heraus, dass er lügt und kein Seelentier besitzt! * Die Leche von Wismund gibt keine Hinweise * Quin findet einen Code bei ihm: M-S4-17 * Wir vermuten Bibliothek oder Krypta * Pawel nutzt Unruhen der Arbeiter um in Bibliothek einzusteigen und ein Buch ("Mythologien - Reihe S4 - Buch 17" zu stehlen) * dort tauchen Notizen von Wismund auf und eine Geschichte über ein magisches Tal * Helden wenden sich an Hüter Quanion und erzählen ihm alles 9. Rondra 1017 * Nachts Überfall auf Quanion, er stirbt * ein Zwerg ist der Übeltäter * Yeshinna, Leira und Pawel versuchen, ihn aufzuhalten und zu verfolgen * finden den Zwerg tot in seinem Zelt (erwürgt mit einer Schlinge, wie Quanion) * Zwerg hat Barthaare in Hand und einen Zettel mit komischen Zeichen * noch in selber Nacht Zusammenkunft aller * Versuch, de Mott zu enttarnen, scheitert * Helden mit Quin werden durch Bruder Bormund der Burg verwiesen * Treffen außerhalb der Burg mit Hüter Rohos (bisher nicht bekannt) * hat das heilige Szepter des Arras de Mott dabei * Flüchtet mit dem Szepter, als er Geisterorks sieht * Leira verfolgt ihn, doch er verschwindet plötzlich * Es bleibt die Frage: Wo ist das Szepter? * Plötzlich greifen Orks das Kloster an, die Gruppe kann 9 besiegen * Jandrim, Sohn des Andrash, Baumeister, kommt und bedankt sich, ladet ans Feuer ein * Novize Efferdin hat scheinbar eine Mauer beschmiert mit den Worten "Ihr erzürnt die Götter! Flieht!". Daraufhin wurde er in den Kerker geworfen * Einer der Zwillinge der Zwerge hat ein Würgeseil im Gepäck, wurde ebenfalls in den Kerker geworfen * Der Tempel soll Ende des Monats fertig werden * Leira meint, dass sich Kraftlinien scheinbar in der Gruft unter der Kapelle schneiden * Die Helden ruhen sich endlich aus * Nana Yu wacht morgens auf und sieht, wie die Praiosgeweihten zum Arbeiterlager kommen und unsere Abreise verlangen * Wir übergeben ihnen alle Gegenstände, die wir haben mitgehen lassen, außerdem die Deutung von Wismund * Am Nachmittag kommt eine schwarze Rauchwolke vom Pass, Pawel und Quinn reiten hin * Sie versuchen, einen Goblin zu fangen, werden jedoch stattdessen von Gebirgsböcken überrascht und gejagt. Ihre letzte Rettung sehen sie im Sprung in eine uneinsehbare Schlucht hinein * Überleben den Sprung gut und treffen in der Schlucht nach einigem Suchen auf Hüter Rohos (ausgemergelt, wahnsinnig) und die heiligen Praiosgegenstände bei ihm ** neben anderen Schriften auch die "Lobpreisungen des Namenlosen" und "Borbarads Testament" * Pawel und Quinn bringen ihn und die Gegenstände nach Arras de Mott * Hüter Bormund lässt uns wieder aufs Kloster, stellt aber eine Strafe in Sicht, die die Inquisition festlegen wird * Durch einen Wanderer werden uns 13 Dukaten geschickt. Der Absender ist ein großgewachsener Mann in dunkler, blau-grüner Mantelung und Kapuze im Gesicht, ein brauner Bart und eine markante, tiefe Stimme * Die Helden befragen die beiden Gefangenen Efferdin und Balash, Bruder des Kuwin, bei dem die Würgeschlinge gefunden wurde * Balash: ** er war es nicht ** weiß nichts von der Schlinge ** einen Draht haben Kuwin und Bospar (der Polierer) ** Kuwin streitet sich oft mit Jandrim (Baumeister) ** Bospar wird lockerer, wenn er getrunken hat ** Balash möchte eine Henkersmahlzeit und Alkohol * Efferdin: ** Erinnert sich nicht mehr ** weiß nur, dass er schlafen gegangen ist, danach wurde er plötzlich geschüttetl und stand in der Kapelle mit roter Farbe in der Hand und vor dem geschmierten Spruch ** "Die Götter zürnen on Eurer Frevel. Flieht, bevor der Tod euch ereilt" ** Gefunden wurde er von Hüter Rigardon (Gärtner) ** Bormund hat ihn in den Kerker geschickt * Auf der Krankenstation findet die Gruppe 2 Männer und einen Zwerg mit blutigem Rotz * die rote Farbe ist aus dem Werkzeugschuppen, der Schlüssel fehlt * Bruder Tobur (Skriptor) ist Zeuge, als wir die Sachen von Efferdin untersuchen und den Schlüssel finden * Novizin Larissa weiß nichts Untersuchung der Kapelle, jedoch keine Spuren * Novizin Serkia weiß ebenfalls nichts * Kuwin weiß nichts, jedoch scheint er nicht ganz die Wahrheit zu sagen * Bospar weiß nichts * Nachts finden Nana Yu und Yeshinna (wahrscheinlich nach einem heißen Liebesakt statt Nachtwache...) Leira, irre lachend mit glühendem Auge in dem Tempel * sie hat geträumt und weiß nicht, was geschehen ist * Pawel, Quin und Yeshinna beschließen, vorsichtiger mit den Gezeichneten umzugehen, was jedoch Zwitracht in der Grupp auslöst 10. Rondra 1017 * es geschieht nicht wirklich viel * Patroullien gehen weiter * Kuppel wird so gebaut, dass Licht auf dden Boden über den Gebeinen des Arras de Mott fällt 11. Rondra 1017 * Harpien tauchen des Nachts auf und fragen nach Pawel, meinen, sie sehen etwas, das die Gruppe nicht sieht * Am Tag kommen drei Wanderer mit fell gekleidet, haben ihren Kumpanen (einen Elfen) verloren * Fragen um Hilfe, Pawel möchte Bormund fragen * Plötzlich bricht ein Unwetter los, Orkan und Hagel * viele Verletzte und Schäden * Die Gruppe entscheidet sich: Leira, Nana Yu und Yeshinna ziehen los, um nach dem Elfen zu suchen und vielleicht den bärtigen Mann oder verschollenen Magier zu finden * Pawel und Quinn bleiben im Kloster, halten die Leute bei Laune und passen auf * Plötzlich taucht vor Pawel ein Geist ddes Magisters Emmerich von Falkenstein auf. Er sagt, dass er und ein Elf gefangen seien von Archon Megalon und einer Elfe Namens Avael * Ein Tal mit einem goldschimmernden Berg soll in der Nähe sein * Bormund glaubt die Geschichte nicht * Bannstrahler (gut 18 Leute) kommen, Pawel und Quinn flüchten * Beide verstecken sich auf dem Weg zum Arbeitslager, dann eilen sie der restlichen Gruppe hinterher 12. Rondra 1017 * die Gruppe vereint sich wieder und geht weiter, besticht einige Goblins und kommt schließlich in eine riesige Höhle mit einem verschlossenen Torbogen (ein daumennagelgroßer Rubin an der Spitze des Bogens aus reinem Zwergengold und voller elementarer Zeichen (außer Eis) und arkaner Symbole in einer unbekannten Sprache. Die Fläche im Torbogen besteht aus perfekt glattem Gestein) * Als Nana Yu den Rubin berührt, öffnet sich das Tor * Die Gruppe muss fünf Räume (groß, kreisrund mit einem Obelisken in der Mitte) und somit fünf elementare Fallen überwinden: ** Raum des Feuers: den Raum schützt bläulich leuchtendes Feuer, das man mit einer MU+2 zweimal überwinden muss ** Raum des Erzes: der Obelisk in diesem Raum entpuppt sich als extrem starker Magnet, der alles metallische anzieht. Einmal am Obelisken festgesetzt bekommt man einen metallischen Gegenstand nicht mehr von ihm entfernt (Yeshinna verliert hier ihre Waffe) ** Raum des Wassers: hier taucht ein Drache aus Wasserdampf auf und greift an. Nana Yu scheint ihn nicht zu sehen und wird auch von ihm nicht angegriffen. Die Gruppe vermutet eine Illusion, die jedoch sehr stark ist und sehr wohl schadet. Nach einiger Zeit schafft es die Gruppe jedoch, auch diesen Raum zu überwinden ** Nana Yu kümmert sich um die verletzten ** Raum des Humus: scheinbar zerstört, denn alles dort ist versteinert undder Obelisk gespalten ** Raum der Luft: starke Winde, die jedoch aufhören, sobald Nana Yu den Obelisken berührt, so dass die Gruppe problemlos passieren kann * Ankunft im Tal der Elemente (in allen Himmelsrichtungen alle Elemente vorhanden, jedoch ist der Wald versteinert) * alle, die sich astraler Kraft bedienen können, spüren, dass etwas nicht stimmt * die Gruppe geht eine Treppe herunter in den versteinerten Wald und folgt einer Spur * der Wald schien zu leiden und krank zu sein. Auch Tiere sind versteinert * auf einer Lichtung findet die Gruppe einen versteinerten Drachen, der einen Halsreif aus Zwergengold mit den fünf Elementen (kein Eis) trägt. Er lässt sich bewegen, aber nicht abnehmen * nach einiger Zeit entdeckt die Gruppe eine große Eiche, auf die sie dann zuhalten * auf dem Weg findet sie viele versteinerte Hütten (Innen: Bett und Lager, darunter Steinbett) ** in einer der Hütten findet die Gruppe einen gefangenen Magier und Elfen! ** Archon Megalon und die Elfe Avael benutzen Gefangene als Astralspeicher * die Gruppe findet die beiden nach kurzer Zeit * der Druide und die Elfe wollen das Böse im Kloster besiegen, dafür brauchen sie ein Artefakt * die Gruppe hilft, das Artefakt zu bergen, Archon Megalon nimmt es an sich (Ein Schlangenhalsband, scheinbar eines der nächsten Zeichen!) * schnell wieder zurück, wo die Gruppe bemerkt, dass Borbarad scheinbar in das Tal eingedrungen war und die versteinerte Eiche (Archon Megalon sagt, es sei eine Blutulme) entsteinert hat und einen großen Teil herausgerissen, scheinbar, um sich einen Zauberstab zu machen * weiter zurück zum Kloster * wir bemerken, dass die Zeit in der Kammer des Artefaktes schneller verstrich, denn beim Zurückeilen in der Nacht sieht man den Vollmond 21. Rondra 1017 * auf dem Bergfried vollführt jemand ein Ritual * Pawel, Quinn, Avael und Magister von Falkenstein eilen dorthin, Leira kommt nach / Yeshinna, Nana Yu, Megalon und der Elf (Katzenzorn) in die Krypta, wo sie untote Skelette entdecken Gruppe Megalon * die Gruppe besiegt die Untoten und steckt das Szepter des Arras de Mott in den Sarkophag, womit sich ein Geheimgang öffnet * Die Gruppe folgt dem Gang nach unten, findet dort eine Kugel (scheinbar ein schwarzes Auge) schwebend mit 5 Pentagrammen drumherum, aus denen sich plötzlich 5 Dämonen (Heshthotim) schälen * Die Dämonen werden besiegt, es tauchen aber wieder 5 neue auf * Nana Yu erfährt von ihrem Zeichen, dass Megalon hier eingreifen kann, indem er sein Zeichen benutzt * Megalo zerstört das schwarze Auge, der Tempel fällt langsam in sich zusammen, die Gruppe flieht Gruppe Avael * Die Gruppe kämpft sich nach oben, besiegt die Bösewichte Jandrim, Kuwash und Nicolai, dder eigentlich ein Dämon war * auf einmal taucht Borbarad auf einem fliegenden, von Dämonen gezogenen Wagen auf und scheint Energie des Ortes in sich aufzunehmen, indem er in dem durch 3 Edelsteine kanalisierten Energiestrudel umherfliegt * Pawel haut die Edelsteine weg * der Sturm kommt ins Wanken, Borbarad stabilisiert ihn jedoch wieder, kurze Zeit später verschwindet der Sturm trotzdem * wütend fliegt er mit dem Wagen auf den Tempel zu * Pawel zieht die Gruppe aus dem Tempel in Sicherheit während Megalon sein Zeichen benutzt und Borbarad zurückschlägt * danach verschwindet er auch, ohne ein Wort über sein Ziel zu verlieren * das Kloster sammelt sich nach dem Angriff wieder ** viele tote Arbeiter ** Priester haben alle überlebt ** unter den Bannstrahler ein Opfer ** Bericht an Bannstrahlerführer Ukurian Jago ** Er wird die Gruppe zu seinem Boten des Lichts bringen * am Vormittag hält Bormund eine Rede vor allen * die Menschen verlassen Arras de Mott Richtung Greifenfurt * in Greifen furt Treffen mit Jariel Praiotin XII. (80 Jahre alt), Bote des Lichts * sichert der Gruppe seine Unterstützung zu * das Wissen über Borbarad soll vorerst unter Verschluss gehalten werden * die Gruppe soll herausfinden, wann Borbarad zuschlägt, wie stark und was man dagegen tun kann * er erwähnt auch seinen Gegenspieler, der sich ebenfalls als Bote des Lichts sieht: Hilberian Praiofold III. (jung, ein Hardliner)